The etiology of most cases of hypertension is generally unknown. Therefore, the search for effective antihypertensive agents is largely empirical and various classes of agents are currently employed for general antihypertensive therapy.
While a number of effective agents exist, because of the significant, adverse side-effects produced by all effective antihypertensive agents, and because of the need to periodically change agents in given patients, the search for additional antihypertensive agents continues.
The present invention provides one class of new antihypertensive agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,412,094 discloses related antihypertensive agents which exhibit diuretic as well as antihypertensive activities. While diuretic therapy is often used in conjunction with antihypertensive therapy, it is not always desirable to administer a diruetic agent as well as an antihypertensive agent. The compounds of the present invention are antihypertensive agents, but surprisingly are substantially devoid of diuretic activity.